ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith (RPG)
Not to be confused with Lillith from Extreme Ghostbusters. Lilith from the Ghostbusters RPG's ApoKERMIS Now!. Ghostmaster Notes Once upon a time there lived a minor functionary named Lilith, who entertained important officials and dignitaries visiting the court of King Nebberagaan in the ancient land of Lonibabia. She excelled at her job and, as the nation bacame more decadent and even more depraved, her power, prestige and influence grew. She moved up the ziggurat of success until she became the High Priestess of Party for all of Lonibabia. Soon, everyone for miles around knew of Lilith's Grand Kermises, and important political and social figures avidly fought to be placed on the guest list for her kermises. A kermis, you see, is basically a party or a festival, and Lilith knew how to throw one mean party! However, not all of Lonibabia's citizens agreed with or delighted in the party-intensive state of their country. Some people didn't appreciate Lilith's policy of all-night, all-day, all-through-the-year parties.When these outspoken opponents began to speak out against Lilith, actions and tempers erupted with volatile results. The opponents of the High Priestess ridiculed Lilith publicly, degrading her "feeble" attempts to throw Really Big Kermises. "Those minuscule, maundering, minimally merry meetings Lilith throws aren't Kermises," exclaimed the malcontents. "Those are get-togethers, chance encounters, wakes! When will Lonibabia experience the Ultimate Kermis?" Worse yet, after years of wild debauchery even Lilith's most steadfast patrons achieved a jaded boredom toward endless overindulgence. They took up the malcontents' cry, and soon all of the people of Lonibabia and its neighboring lands clamored for the Ultimate Kermis. All of this clamoring made King Nebberagaan nervous. A king doesn't like to see his loyal subjects in an uproar. Such discontent leads to such nasty things as coups d' etat, revolutions, and royal beheadings. And the king certainly didn't want to lose his head over this matter. So, he added his voice to the already vocal crowd, demanding that Lilith come through with the Terminal Kermis. The beautiful Lilith, sequestered in her order's Temple of Tantalus, was livid with rage at her detractors.Her kermises, she knew, were the most decadent, depraved, and divinely destructive kermises in the known world. No one on earth could throw a better, louder, more exciting party than Lilith. If those unappreciative wet blankets wanted the Ultimate Kermis, then that's what she'd give them. Since she needed a big-time caterer for this ultimately important affair, Lilith went to the Dark Temple and Fast Food Emporium for assistance. That was a Big Mistake on her part. Lilith borrowed The Big Book of Dark Ceremonies and Party Game from the priests of the Dark Temple and used one of its more arcane passages to open a portal through which she could commune with the Elder Gods of Fast Times. These cosmic entities readily agreed to help her throw the Ultimate Kermis. Perhaps they agreed too readily. With the help of Lilith and TBBODCAPG, they entered our dimension to cater the Kermis to End All Kermises, and they gave the world a taste of the ApoKERMIS (sort of like the Apocalypse, only more fun). When the party ended and the last amphora of barley beer thumped to the ground, hollowly empty, the Elder Gods went home to sleep off their cosmic hangovers. In their dissolute wake, the gods left a totally trashed ancient nation. And so, Lonibabia, discarded by the surviving ancient nations, sank into the muck and mire of history, forgotten by all... ...Well, almost by all. Lilith remembered. Now, as a ghost confined to haunt the pages of The Big Book of Dark Ceremonies and Party Games (one of the Elder Gods of Fast Times came up with that particular party prank), Lilith waits and schemes. Even death has not deterred her ambitions. She has devised a plan to throw the Really Biggest Party for thousands of ghostly guests. During the party, without their knowledge, Lilith will suck the Ectopresence from her guests, providing her with the power to achieve the status of Big Time Demon and to lay waste to the world. Then, her revenge on her detractors will be complete, her party never-ending, and the Earth utterly dead! Category:Ghosts Category:GB:RPG Characters Category:Legends